Point of Perplexion: A Pawn that Would Move Kings
by Seshaddict
Summary: Yo found himself inexplicably drawn to explaining why Hae Soo had unexpectedly become a game changing piece on his way to the throne. What he found, once he considered it, changed his view on her forever.


This is a one shot. It is set in K-verse SHR after Yo occupies the throne in episode 15, during the tea discussion between him and Hae Soo.

Disclaimer: SHR is not mine. It belongs to its owners, and this is mere fictional thought on it from which I gain nothing.

 **Point of Perplexion: A Pawn that Would Move Kings**

Wang Yo saw himself as a very straight-forward man. He was, in his own mind; simple, neat and uncomplicated- as a man should be. He was a filial son, a loyal friend, and one to perform his life duties. His fate was a royal birth, and he had lived to his best potential, by ensuring he was a king. After all, if you were born a prince, your only goal was to ensure this. There was no point otherwise.

He made decisions that were logical, and plans that supported his straight-forward goals. He wanted his mother happy, and he wished his home life to be peaceful while helping to enhance his power and standing. He didn't keep potential threats and problems around to handle another day; believing it best to deal with things now. He expected respect, and ensured himself power to be sure that others would obey and follow him. He believed in Heaven's will, and that he was it. Everything else was ruthlessly managed based on these goals.

He was also insightful. He knew what those around him were about; whether it be his ambitious mother or in-laws who pandered to him, or the court ministers who groveled. He knew he had a knack of finding people's greatest weaknesses and strengths and knew how to use those to tackle them head on. His ability to poke and prod and pit others against each other, using their strengths and weaknesses, was a game that he had always excelled in. He often found himself thinking he was a puppet master. His strings were the weak points in others he had found, which as king he would use to move the pieces on the board as he wished. Speaking of this, there was one persons, who was an unexpected piece that was inexplicable in her effect. He turned to watch as she made his tea.

He even liked to believe that despite his greed for the throne, that he had principles. His father had not understood, that he (Yo) had always been aware that targeting Mu was less than ideal. He had that insight , which even his mother had lacked. After-all Mu would be easily dealt with when there was no King Tajeo. However, as a Filal son, he had not done any paternal harm, until his father tried to rid himself of Yo first. Taejo chose to send him out on missions that ensured a high chance of Yo's own death. Taejo was trying to rid himself of a threat, and therefore no longer warranted filial piety. His hands however, luckily had stayed clean of that sin, as father had died of age related issues. Similarly, he felt Mu had to accept the risks to his life, when you held the title of crown prince or king. It was only fair. But even the sin of killing Mu had stayed off his soul, as Wook had taken care of Mu in the end. In Yo's mind, failure to save his dying brother was not the same as being the one to poison him. He had become king with minimal sin. It was Heaven's will.

Yo knew that to ensure he did not meet the same fate as Mu, what was to follow would be fratricide. Despite them (his brothers) knowing this, it was very amusing watching them all struggle to survive. Watching them now, hee knew he had always been right to want the throne….. after all, if you were not on it, you were nothing. You were worse than nothing- you were pending death.

Wook's betrayal of him and current desperate attempts to keep the noose from his neck , had however unexpectedly yielded a golden goose; A golden opportunity for him to easily handle the political issues of taking the throne. Yo had always known that in his quest for the throne, that it would be Wook and So who would stand in the way. The others may have powerful families, but these were the two princes, who could actually give him trouble. Any Throne war would involve either killing them or him (Yo) losing by death at their hand. This was also proven to Yo during his first coup attempt. That had been a learning experience: Never trust a brother like Wook- and never under-estimate the power of blood that bonded true brothers. He had expected So to kill him and Wook to be true. Instead, So had shown the inability and regret in any attempt to slay him, while Wook had proven his ruthlessness and greed. Interesting, to learn these weak points; that So could not easily kill him. It was the simple fact of being birthed from the same womb, Yo supposed, that gave Yo that advantage. However, he was not naive to believe that if he were to kill Mu, So would then still spare him.

When Won mentioned had mentioned Wook's plans, to kill Mu, and control him using Mercury baths which would frame Hae Soo, so that she would be at Wook's mercy, Yo had been highly interested. But upon hearing that by controlling Hae Soo he would be ensuring that So could be controlled as well- had fascinated Yo. It was brought to Yo's attention that Wook (to a degree) would follow this pawn, as would Baek Ah, Jung and Eun. Even Mu, (had he been alive) apparently held this little piece of the game in favor.

Hae Soo -(who should not even be a measly pawn on the game for the throne of Goreyo) , was unexpectedly the game changer.

While it had been supremely useful, it had also baffled him. His ability to insightfully understand her power here failed him. He would have never believed it fully until he had watched it happen, and had been amazed when it had proven true. He had internally been stunned when So knelt to him as the new king, and Wook stilled, to help him instead. And he now had no delusions as to why; it was all because of her.

The throne room was silent except for the clinking of tea cups to his right. For some reason, he was continually perplexed by this fact of Hae Soo. He wished to understand how men of capability and ruthlessness such as Wook and So could be controlled by something so ludicrous. It was beginning to eat at his brain at all odd times of day (when he had nothing else to ponder) because it defied logic. And Yo did not like to have her effect unexplained. That meant there was a wild card effect in his world, which would not do.

Sitting on his throne, he turned his eyes to find her (Hae Soo), to his right, making his tea. This simple slender chit of a girl apparently moved all the major prince pieces on his board. Ywr there was nothing about her that would warrant such power. He turned his head to look at her more fully.

 _ **What was he missing?**_

For all his insightfulness, he could not fanthom how this tiny insignificant being, who was not powerful nor connected, nor smart could be the puppet strings to control his siblings. There was nothing outstanding about her that would give her this level of control over men of position and standing, that should sway their choices. Yet it seemed-( for reasons Yo could not comprehend)- she did. He looked at her closely. The how and why, and the extent to which she had ensnared his other siblings , even in days gone by, was always a source of wonder to him.

Hae Soo; A little waif of a thing. She was so tiny, you should barely note her person…..

She was no beauty, beyond being petite and cute. She was not connected, nor powerful in standing. She did not have the ruthlessness nor mind works, like his sister Yeon Hwa, to admire or make a man aware of her as a player.

But now that Yo thought of it, despite anything outstanding, she had always stood out. Even to a man like himself, who should have not even known her name, she was known. _**Why?**_

He could not understand why, but even he had known of her and found her amusing, when she was but a poor dependant relation of Wook's wife…. at an age and stage where he should not have even known her name.

Since the day she had fought Eun, insisting a prince apologize for peeping on a servant, she had caught his eye- which had much better things to see. He had been there, and aware, as he watched all his brothers interact with her, how they danced around her center of gravity. It was as if magic strings attached them to her – as if she was the center of their world.

His mother had been vexed to know she had been treating Mu for his health issues, but could not catch her on it. She had not ratted out his brother in the face of the Queens threats, and had stood fast to her story, even knowing she was in trouble.

Lady Oh (who was one of the most difficult women in Damiwon and the Royal court) had sacrificed her life to save this girl.

Yo was also aware that it was Hae Soo who had altered the Rain Ritual outcome by doing So's Make up. The audacity to touch a prince's face was a risk few would take, but in this case it was more than impressive. She had not touched just any face. Yo was aware of the strength of character it took to unmask his scarred tortured younger brother. It was akin to befriending a wolf that was wounded and to help it.

Not light tasks for such slender shoulders, Yo thought, eyeing her more intensely.

She had also tried to interfere with his attempts to embarrass So during Eun's Birthday, he recalled. The fact that she was even at Eun's birthday (while being a Damiwon Maid) was outstanding.

She had been made a Damiwon Court lady due to refusing marriage to his father, Yo remembered. Now that was something truly note-worthy. He recalled hearing the amusing tale of how all his brothers (other than he and Mu), had attempted to save her from the marriage. Won had told him that. Apparently the girl had opted to give herself in to Choi Ji Mong, than allow them to risk the necks they were so stupidly and recklessly risking on her behalf. Then she had cut and marred herself, instead of taking the life of ease which any wife of Taejo would have. This action had resulted in her down grade to a Damiwon lady, and yet Yo could never recall a moment where she looked regretful of that life-altering choice. She had flitted about happily serving them tea and snacks, and doing So's make up and clothing care routine as if she had been given a promotion.

She had even been present during Taejo's death. She had been the only one his Sire had trusted on his death bed. Not a light title to hold. His father rarely trusted anyone.

Looking at her closely, Yo reconfirmed that she had no figure, nor excessive beauty he could discern. Yeon Hwa was much more the looker- and yet , Yo had to admit, it was Hae Soo you searched to find. Now that he had for days thought about her, he wondered….. was it her bravery combined with her honesty and caring?

Yo reluctantly admitted that he would never worry about Hae Soo poisoning his tea, despite all he had done now to her. He knew he was going to hurt her even more, and yet she would willingly die at his hand, if it could save the others. If she was going to hurt him, it would be straight-forward and direct, and would only be under extreme duress; & Likely if he was harming another through her.

She was like a mythical fairy he mused, taken aback by such whimsical thoughts. She didn't harm those that would harm her. She would rather harm herself. She was steadfast and loving, honest and truthful- to a point where some would consider her stupid.. She was open and loving, even to a beast, like his ugly marred brother So.

Yo suddenly wanted to know, what she would do if tortured again for a second count of regicide. He knew even before he asked, that her answer would disarm and amuse him. He hoped she would not disappoint.

"Why did you put Mercury in the King's bath?" he asked, curiosity gnawing at him, as he eagerly awaited her answer. Would she like all the others, stammer and cry? Or would she shout denials? No, she was Hae Soo; she would do something completely different, right?

And by being Hae Soo, he thought almost fondly he was sure her answer would not disappoint. After all, she had bravely went through the first set of false regicide charges, and not implicated anyone - much to his mother's frustration. He remembered being very mildly impressed at the time. Even hardened military soldiers gave in when put through the leg screw torture.

"I did not do that." She stoically answered as she stood behind the tea hutch.

"I wonder what you would say, if you were tortured?" he continued conversationally, eyeing her carefully for her response.

She had to know how dangerous this conversation was, yet, he was amazed that there was not even a bead of sweat on her brow. She stood there, a help-less waif, with slender shoulders squared against him and his billowing threat, as she looked him straight in the eye. He could do nothing but admire such fearlessness. She was nothing in the face of a king like him, who held her on regicide charges. That pause before her answer was a moment he sat on the edge of his throne, eagerly awaiting her response. She would never know that. He was expecting her to give an answer that no one but Hae Soo could give. Would she meet his expectations? If she did, he would let her live, he decided. Indeed, she was something rare, if she could amuse and surprise him in this.

"I would say that you told me to do it," she calmly answered. Her eyes, fixed on his own as she stated this, transfixed him.

Disbelief and admiration bloomed like a nuclear cloud in his chest. _**Amazing,**_ he thought.

" I would say you wanted the throne and had me do this, even if I had to die to do so." He heard her finish, but an emotion he could not name was gripping him. He felt an adrenaline rush as the hairs on his body stood on end. Her gumption in the face of such danger was mind blowing. She was the only one in all of Goreyo who would have dared to answer him thus.

"You are something else," Yo responded, trying to no allow his current unsettled feelings show. "I suppose you have always been this way, ever since you were young." He watched her, and she kept her eyes on his, unwavering and unreactive.

It was true, he realized. She had always been this way. He knew she was capable of doing exactly as she said, as her past actions backed her up. This was not false bravado on her part, to bluff through this. She would actually do it. This was her sincere statement of action, if she were taken in for regicide charges. She would literally check-mate him, taking him down, even if she had to die to do so.

He could feel his admiration for her flowing in every surface of his body. "It is amusing," he decided to say. It was not as if he would change his plans despite feeling a twinge of remorse. Such a magical and magnificent girl would be sacrificed for his cause. "I will not harm you, so don't worry." He bent to sip his tea, needing a moment to control his rare unsettled feelings about Hae Soo.

"Then tell me, who was it, who really poisoned the king? I would like to know.." she queried.

Yo could actually feel the amazement and respect tick up 3 notches in his chest, as he put down his cup to look at her again. Was it him, or did she actually glow like some magic creature?

"And you think I know who did this?" he asked with amusement.

She nodded a yes. "I could not say anything, even if I wanted." She countered. " I am finished in a second, if you bring down the Regicide charges on me. So I want to really know, who is it who did this?"

Yo almost wanted to shout out a "Bravo!" for her bravery and clear comprehension of her situation in this. H could now understand why his brothers, even men like Wook and So, orbited around Hae Soo. Her gravitational pull was felt even by himself. He should allow her to suspect the depth of Wook's treasonous personality herself. It would truly be unfair to not give her some warning, given her affections for the man. Yo recalled she had once been caught given a poem response to Wook, and wondered if she had ever returned some affection for him.

Also, he humorously thought, Wook owed payback with interest for his betrayal. To be honest, there was no greater loss for Wook than this; the loss of Hae Soo's trust. If it pushed his brother So ahead, Yo would see that also as a payment made, for not killing him.

"The 8th Prince has arrived!" he heard the guard announce. Hae Soo was intently watching him, with an aura of quiet calm silence, still hopeful of an answer.

" _How is it that he has come at the perfect time? Hmmm?"_ Yo answered her, looking into her eyes, before looking to the door. He looked back at her, as her confusion bloomed to horrified understanding. _Good_. She had comprehended him statement.

The doors opened and Wook came in, dressed perfectly in black.

Yo could not help but chuckle, as he said, "Its good you are here. I had a question for you. Hae Soo is dying of curiousity about who it was who poisoned the king? Would you know?" With knowing eyes, he stared down at Wook , who's face could have been hewn from stone

"I thought that the King died of an illness." Wook smoothly responded. "Is it not so?"

Ah. . Traitorous bastard, Yo thought. This is just the beginning of what you will pay for all you did. He then turned to look at Hae Soo, whose horror was stamped upon her face.

"Yes." Chuckling louder, Yo looked at Hae Soo, hoping his eyes conveyed to her his amusement at Wook's smart attempt to deflect this issue. "Yes- it _**was**_ an illness, now…..was it not?"

Yo saw his brother's face harden further as he watched the suspicion bloom more in Hae Soo's . She was horrified, seeing Wook for the monster he was, for the first time. Yo couldn't hold the chuckles that escaped him. For some reason, knowing Wook likely ranked below him right now, in Hae Soo's eyes was pleasing. Ah, this was the best revenge payment indeed.

The rest of the meeting went by with Yo finding himself very very relaxed and feeling inexplicably pleased, as he watched Wook's discomfort to Hae Soo's growing coldness. When they dispersed together, he wished he could be a fly on the wall when they spoke Yo chuckled out loud, it had been a while since he had this much fun. And he thought , as he took another sip- she made excellent tea. No wonder his father had wanted her to make it his last days of life.

As he finished up, he felt a bit more at ease. It was not so perplexing anymore, this issue of Hae Soo. She was a pawn that would move even a king like him to act. He now better understood her spell on his brothers. In fact, he was very, very amused, because he had come to realize something he was sure no one but his father knew: She was not a pawn at all. Hae Soo was a disguised queen, Yo thought, and all the pieces on the board would move to protect her. Yo sipped his tea, thinking how unknown fairy waifs would help control the powerful men who would set the course of Goreyo history.

 _How amusing_.

He wondered, when his brothers, mother, ministers and Yeon Hwa would come to understand what he now knew. This disguised queen however, was his prisoner and a trump card. He should play it well.


End file.
